


系青春啊 番外

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 纯车，《系青春啊》番外，可当独立文章阅读，也可当故事的延续。（奶油&冰块play，shame talk&互口预警）
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 4





	系青春啊 番外

北欧后现代轻奢吊灯散发的柔和暖光，投射在餐桌明净如镜的玻璃层上，似汇聚了一整条浩瀚星河般光华璀璨，投射在紧紧相拥的两人身上，又似张捕获浪漫溺境的细密大网。光线将斌斌的五官映衬得更具立体感，看他眉毛微蹙，紧闭双眼，浓密翘长的睫毛在眼窝处投下两道扇形的浅灰色阴影，竟是如此勾人。

轩仔品尝着他口腔里还残留的香味，唇舌交缠翻搅起丝丝甜意，一时间分不出这醇滑细腻的口感是出于唾液的甘冽还是奶油的松软。从前点点滴滴的快乐放在此刻都只能沦为陪衬，再度重逢的亢奋与相互爱慕的感动促使彼此珍而重之地慢慢加深这个极为绵长的吻。斌斌亦情不自禁伸手搭在轩仔后颈上。他看起来很享受，与相爱之人接吻的感觉跟置身天堂别无二样。不知怎么的，吻着吻着便上了床，意乱情迷，绮念丛生。直到感觉对方肺叶里的空气都被自己尽数吸走，才恋恋不舍地放开他，四片唇瓣分离瞬间还带离一丝晶莹细线。

两臂将斌斌箍在自己胸膛与席梦思床垫中央，身下男人半张半合的双眸里充溢了薄薄一层水雾，嘴唇微启调整着呼吸，仿佛在无声引诱他重来一次，于是轩仔俯首再度碾压那湿润红肿的唇。一串接一串的吻落在唇瓣，滑到喉结，下延脖颈，汇于锁骨。呼吸节奏被扰乱，斌斌下意识偏过头不让他看到自己的表情。轩仔却识破了他的小心思，扳正他的脑袋，用低沉的声线蛊惑他。

“唔好怕丑啦，望住我。”

好久没听他的声音了，很想念，很喜欢，曾经吟唱浪漫情歌给他听的这个人，如今也用同一把嗓音，不，或许是比以前更有磁性更具质感的嗓音，蛊惑他抛开羞涩与束缚，与他潮浪戏水。

探入衣服下摆的手迅速上爬摸到斌斌胸前其中一粒凸起，轩仔像个得逞的小坏蛋般咧嘴笑起来，时而用大拇指的指腹来回摩挲那颗肉粒，时而食指中指夹住肉粒往上提拉，舒服一会儿刺痛一会儿，使人遭受轻柔与刺激的双重折磨。

“唔、唔好玩我啦，轩、轩啊啊啊。”

“哩嗰系惩罚。鬼叫你走咗去粒声都唔出。”轩仔笑得更开心，手上动作不停，还说些荤话刺激他，“你一啲都唔老实嘅，你睇下你个脌头，变硬咗喔。”

不知不觉间那只不老实的手已沿着腰线顺势摸下去，在敏感的肚脐周围打圈，引得身下男人阵阵战栗。斌斌难耐地扭动腰肢，企图挣脱某人恶意带给自己的瘙痒感，白皙的手指将身下被单揉成皱巴巴一团，看不出原来平整模样。

“唔得噶唔得噶，停啊停啊！”他喃喃道。

见他头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，轩仔动作一顿，以为斌斌抗拒与他交合，心情难免突然从峻岭跌到谷底。其实他也觉得事情发展得比想象中快了许多，可又有什么办法呢，因为真的太爱了，爱到情不自已，爱到头脑发昏，爱到迫不及待想跟他灵肉融浑。但真的太爱了，所以才不想勉强他的爱人。

“喂、你，你唔好紧张。呃，我系咪吓亲你啦？”轩仔很认真地问。

还没缓过劲儿来的斌斌只顾低低喘气，没理会那个刚才在他身上胡乱作恶的人。

“系咪太快喇？Sorry呃我都唔知会咁，我控制唔住自己。”他嘴角渐渐下垂，脸部肌肉愈发僵硬。

越在乎一个人，就越容易将他的一举一动无限放大，去不停揣测他的意思，例如现在。

所以心思敏感有时不见得是件好事。

知道某人误会，斌斌叹了口气。虽然不算是彻头彻尾的误会，他自己也没有准备好，关于他和他即将做爱这件事情心底七上八下地打着鼓，有想过顺势推脱，等两人冷静下来再从长计议。但当轩仔显露出那种纠结与脆弱，连笑意都无法强制维持的表情时，他心脏无由来地一揪一揪隐隐作痛。

“由我训咗落哩张床开始就预咗噶嘞。”他这样回答他，也这样告诉自己。

对方语气添了些许期盼：“咁你嗟系肯唔肯啊？”

“肯喇肯喇，”斌斌的脸颊和耳垂已经浮起红晕，“你唔好咁多废话啦。”

其实他也挺期待的。如今两人不再是昔日年少无知的少年了，随着年岁的增长，性欲愈烧愈旺，更何况跟他做的人不是别人，是自己喜欢的人。

“咁你头先扭扭拧拧咁，我以为你唔肯啊嘛。”

“收声啦你~”斌斌真的很想打人。

被骂的人也不恼，三下除五地扒掉两人外衣并随意丢在一尘不染的木地板上，吱啦一声拉开对方裤子拉链，灵巧修长的手指沿着花色内裤边缘游走。

“你肯同我做嘅话，就交俾我啦。”

大腿内侧的柔软嫩肉被一下轻一下重的搔刮弄得连连颤抖，斌斌敏感地曲起双腿缩着脚趾头，给他的进攻制造些似有若无的障碍。其实在轩仔眼里算不得什么，这种程度的抗拒可以认为是淘气，是调情，是欲拒还迎。

钳着他的膝盖将原本自然合拢的两条大腿分开，隔着最后一层布料抚摸早已胀硬的性器，没几个来回就渗出了湿哒哒黏糊糊的液体。

“你兴奋到湿嘞喔。”

用牙齿咬着内裤边缘慢慢把它扯下来，没有了束缚的性器一下子弹出，他俯首将小小斌含进温暖的口腔里，吞吐间舌头尽可能地挪动去舔铃口和柱身，同时手掌覆上双球来回揉搓。身下男人很快有了反应，前所未有的反应，还没回过神来就不受控般悉数交代在他口中。

“咸咸哋嘅。”

“又冇人叫你吞咗佢！”

“咩啊我意思嗟系，头先食咗啲甜嘢甜咗少少，啱好中和翻。”

“哼……我、我最多帮你含翻咯。”

斌斌半支起身体红着脸小声说道，因紧张而微微颤抖的手扯下轩仔内裤，握住滚烫粗壮的阴茎上下撸动，随后扶着柱根缓缓将巨物放进嘴里，舌头沿冠状沟来回舔弄，牙齿缩起尽量不碰到暴起的青筋上。

感觉嘴里的东西越发胀大，他两颊的肌肉也撑得酸痛，心想为什么这个男人如此持久，是自己技术不好调动不起他的欲望吗，但无论是与否都绕不开刚才自己被口得秒射的事实，强烈对比之下斌斌越想越羞愤，带着一股势必让他也快点射出来的狠劲儿加快了吞吐速度。轩仔此时也将手插进男人发丝里，狠狠挺动胯部，将男人口腔里所剩无几的空气逼成急促滚烫的喘息。

斌斌原本也乖乖地附和着他，然而轩仔的动作实在越来越猛烈，顶到深喉时他有股作呕的冲动，脑袋却被禁锢着移不开，只能发出呜呜的抗议声。望着他清亮的眼眸中氤氲着朦胧水汽，既惹人怜爱，又诱使人想进一步欺负他，好一汪水波荡漾，春色潋滟，勾动轩仔体内欲火腾腾直上，焦灼，难耐，最后满当当地全部射进斌斌嘴里。

“好难食啊啊啊！”斌斌连忙抽过几张纸吐在上面。

“顶！”轩仔咬了咬唇，心生一计。

等斌斌呕干净喉咙里的白浊液体才发现那个男人从厨房端来些刚才做蛋糕用剩的奶油，以及冰柜里的十来颗冰块。

“你要搞咩啊？”

“哼，你觉得咧？”

“唔知喔。”

“我问你，奶油拿来做咩啊？”

“做蛋糕咯。”

“冰块咧？”

“打冰沙？”

“你又真系几搞笑喔。”

“咩啊！究竟摞嚟做咩嗟？”

“你好快咪知咯。”

含着冰块的嘴封住了他的唇，巧舌撬开贝齿长驱直入，将丝丝凉意渡进温暖的口腔，冰块在纠缠中来回滑动，快感犹如海啸般席卷而上，冲得两人浑浑噩噩。轩仔又把一小块冰慢慢推进斌斌下面。

“啊——你搞咩啊，冻死人喇！”

为了安抚他的不安情绪，轩仔双手也没闲着，握着裱花袋往斌斌胸膛挤弄，粉红乳首上顿时多了几抹奶白，他凑近吸吮逗弄，把那两颗果实舔得水光潋滟。

上身是香浓滑腻的甜奶油，下身是凉爽刺激的碎冰块，斌斌受不住这种玩法似地频频扭动身躯。作为一名出色的甜品师傅，他不得不吐槽一下外行人的裱花手法实在糟糕，没想到这一两句小声的咕哝传到轩仔耳中，竟招来了更严厉的对待。轩仔托起斌斌的小腿架于肩膀不让他乱动。

“整多几次就熟手啦。”他说。

斌斌一边听他说着这话，一边低头看他专心致志地在自己身上四处点缀朵朵白花，又羞又恼又亢奋，脸颊涨红得不像正常模样。

“好正啊。”

“咩啊。”

“我话奶油啊。”

“妖！”

“咁你都好正，最正系你啦。”

“口甜舌滑！”

“咁你钟唔钟意啊？”

轩仔笑着送根手指进去帮他开拓，经过刚才奶油冰块的双重刺激斌斌已经放松了不少，但被异物侵入时后面依然立马缩了一下。两根手指、三根手指，接连滑入臀缝怼进颤巍巍的身体。蹭过敏感点时，斌斌会被刺激得喘起来，下面也流出一股滑溜溜的腥臊液体。

“斌，你咁嗟系话我听你准备好喇喔。”

轩仔抽出手指，迫不及待扶着性器对准洞口，在挤入龟头后又放缓了动作，深吸一口气慢慢挤入狭窄甬道中。斌斌咬紧牙关，下体被劈开两半的痛苦让他忍不住往床头那边退缩，胸膛急促上下起伏，汗水浸湿了发丝，显得有些狼狈，充满情欲意味的狼狈。

等他适应以后动作渐渐加快，掐着他的腰的手也越来越用力。斌斌体内敏感点一次次被狠狠擦过，交叉缠在男人脖颈上的双脚无意识地蜷得更紧，攥皱了身下被单，连呻吟也被顶得断断续续。两人交合处也发出了咕啾咕啾的汁液声。斌斌半仰起头，承受性器全部抽出又快速埋入的、令人崩溃的剧烈撞击。

就着下体相连的姿势将斌斌翻了个面，揽住他的腰让他抬高挺翘圆润的臀部，好叫肉刃能顺利顶入更深的深度。斌斌只觉得尾椎被撞得噼里啪啦全然断裂，酥酥麻麻的痛感连通复杂的神经网飞速窜进后脑。他被操哭了。

每晚这个时候楼上1414房那个未出道的歌手华雕又是雷打不动地写歌，叮叮咚咚，往日只觉得有些吵耳，今天那欢快的节奏倒也应景，仿佛专门为他们的第一次性事即兴伴奏一般。

轩仔温柔地吻去他的泪滴，轻声说：“啲人话青春总会散场，但系唯独你，我唔想同你分离，我地要永永远远係一起。”

“好肉麻啊你！鸡皮都跌晒落地啦！”

“喂……”

“系啦系啦，我都系咁话。你……你快啲郁啦，嗰度好痕啊。”

-End.


End file.
